Erica Färber
Erica Färber (born 1974) is introduced in Episode 2 as the daughter of Isaac Färber. Episodes * Episode 1: Non-playable * Episode 2: Playable * Episode 3: Non-playable * Episode 4: Playable (If Sophie/Alexander/Etienne are dead and Erica found her father) * Episode 5: TBA Background Erica manages the Färber and Sons Antique Shop along with her father, Isaac. If he's the art expert, she's the managing brain; she's always on top of every slightest detail of the business. Her adventurous spirit takes her all over the world in search of new items to adorn the shop's windows. Incredibly active, Erica has many hobbies and lets her imagination run wild at every chance she gets. Story Episode 1 Erica is not present in episode one, and it is unknown where she is during this time, although it is implied that she had been away from her family for quite a while. Episode 2 After returning from a trip, Erica heads for the antique shop, unknowing of her dad's death. When she finds her father she is filled with anguish and grief. Erica will return the music box with Daniel only if she found her father. Episode 3 Erica does not appear in Episode 3. Episode 4 After attending her father's funeral Erica is back to seek vengeance for his forced suicide. No matter what when unlocking the door with the four locks Erica lets Daniel enter after his insistence. Personality Erica is a free spirit. She's fierce and creative, and she doesn't let anything get in her way. Erica is also shown to be kindhearted because although she could be going out on her next adventure or college she stays with her dad and helps him run the family shop "Färber and Sons Antique Shop". Even after her dad's death she bravely trudges on and helps find Husher, even though it risks her own life. She hardly even gives herself time to grieve her father's death before seeking to avenge him. Physical description Erica is a young, college-aged woman with short brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. In all episodes, she is seen wearing a yellow jacket decorated with two buttons, a scarf, a collared shirt and a t-shirt with a symbol underneath it. She can also be seen wearing jean-shorts with black leggings and boots as well. Occasionally, depending on the situation, she will wear early-era headphones connected to a walkman. Stats Items Radio Cassette Player "My favourite music, ready to listen to on the go. Helps me focus and remember who I am" - Erica The radio cassette player allows Erica to tune out The Presence during "The Darkness" mini-game. This makes the event significantly easier to complete without dying. Gallery Trivia * Erica has a scorpion and a venomous spider as pets. As she knows they're venomous, she will refuse the prompt to stick her hand in the enclosure. Because she is the only character who is aware of this, she cannot fall victim to the trap. * Erica has a boyfriend, although his name is not mentioned and has no appearance in the game. * Erica might possibly be an atheist. This is evidenced by the fact that a majority of her lines when inspecting religious items are typically dismissive or negative. Category:Playable Characters Category:Episode 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Purgatory